Era apenas mais um dia
by TK-san
Summary: (fic de Ed/Ross) Era apenas mais um dia na Cidade Central, um dia que Edward Elric e a Tenente Maria Ross, nunca vão se esquecer.


**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist, seu enredo e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fic não visa fins lucrativos e não tem a intenção de violar materiais protegidos por direitos autorais.

**(ps: essa é a primeira fic que eu faço na vida, espero que gostem ^^ )**

* * *

Era apenas mais um dia na Cidade Central, Edward e Al resolveram dar uma passada lá , para ver como as coisas estavam

e logo quando saíram do trem, a Tenente Maria Ross estava esperando a chegada deles.

- Olá, Irmãos Elric! - falou com o olhar para cima , tentando desviar o olhar deles.

- Olá Tenente!, como vai indo a vida? - Disse Edward

- Ora muito boa no momento senhor! , não tenho trabalho tanto.

- Ah que bom né? mas me diga , oque você está fazendo aqui na estação?

Ross, ficou com o rosto meio corado e respondeu rapidamente em um tom de voz alta.

- Ee..ee..eU Fiquei encarregada de fazer sua escolta outra vez senhor!

Edward ficou meio confuso e respondeu...

- Ué, Mas eu não avisei ninguém que nós iriamos vir pra cá.

- Ah você sabe como são as pessoas aqui não é? eles sabem de tudo! - Ross respondeu dando umas risadinhas e com o rosto claramente corado

Edward e Al então foram acompanhados pela tenente Ross até a saída da estação, aonde Al disse o seguinte...

- Ed, acho que vou dar uma volta , você pode ir se hospedar no mesmo hotel de sempre, eu te encontro lá!

E Al saiu correndo , sem mesmo esperar uma resposta de seu irmão, Ed ficou meio confuso , mas acabou deixando pra lá, e tomou rumo para o mesmo hotel de sempre, junto a Tenente Ross, que estava meio calada por sinal.

- Tenente!, posso de fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro Senhor! - respondeu meio espantada

- Ah!, Tenente, por favor você pode me chamar só de Ed se quiser!, eu num gosto muito de ser chamado de senhor!

- Ah! tudo bem senhor!, desculpe, quer dizer, Ed... - a face corada de Ross ainda não havia saído

- hehe, bom... a pergunta que eu ia lhe fazer é , e o tenente Brosh? ele num está sempre com você?

Ross, levou um susto com a pergunta, e tentou responder o mais rapidamente possível...

- o Tenente Brosh está de folga hoje.

-Ah, entendi , então é só você que vai me escoltar hoje né Tenente? - respondeu Edward sorrindo.

-Sim... ah! e Ed, eu também gostaria que você me chamasse só de Ross - ela respondeu fazendo movimentos tímidos com os dedos.

-hehehe Tudo bem...Ross! - Respondeu Edward

Chegando ao Hotel, Edward pagou o quarto para dois , e disse a Ross...

- Bom, de essas chaves ao meu irmão quando você o ver entrando no hotel, acho que já vou indo para quarto dar uma cochilada, a viajem de trem foi longa.

Edward então entregou uma cópia das chaves do quarto para Ross, e subiu para o quarto.

chegando lá tirou seu sobretudo vermelho e os sapatos, e se jogou na cama, pois estava bem cansado pra trocar o resto da roupa,

e logo , adormeceu...

Depois de algum tempo , Edward acordou com alguns barulhos estranhos , e viu que já era a noite, logo se levantou e se deparou com a tenente Ross em sua Frente, sentada em uma das poltronas do quarto.

- Ross! , oque você está fazendo aqui? e aonde está o Al? - Perguntou Edward espantado

- Desculpe Edward! eu sinto muito ter te acordado, é que seu irmão foi conversar com o Coronel Mustang e ficara a noite fora ! - Respondeu tentando esconder o rosto.

- Como assim! eu vou acabar com a raça daquele fosforo ambulante você vai ver!.

Edward se levantou com raiva indo em direção porta, quando a Tenente Ross disse...

- Por Favor Ed! não vá! , pelo menos tome um pouco do chá que fiz para você , vai te acalmar um pouco.

- Mas o Roy Não pode fazer uma coisa dessas assim do nada, você não acha?- Edward ainda parecia estar com raiva.

- ah, eu acho que ele tem uma razão boa pra fazer isso - respondeu com um sorriso no rosto

- Hum!, você tem certeza?

- Tenho! Tenho sim! , venha! tome um pouco do chá que fiz!

Edward parecia então um pouco mais calmo, e decidiu aceitar o chá que ela havia preparado.

- Nossa! mas esse chá está Bom mesmo!

- Ah , Obrigada Ed!, sabia que esse é o primeiro chá que eu faço na vida? - Ross fazia um movimento tímido com os dedos enquanto falava.

- SÉRIO? nossa , está muito bom mesmo!.

- Ainda bem que você gostou, pois eu gostaria , de fazer isso todos os dias! - disse Ross completamente corada

Ross se levantou da poltrona e olhou fixamente para Edward, enquanto Edward estava espantado e quase ficando menor do que ele já erá , sentado na outra poltrona.

Ross então respirou bem fundo e disse a Edward...

- Edward! eu... eu... eu...

- Você?...- Edward ainda estava meio espantado

- Eu...eu... EU TE AMO! - Gritou

Edward ao escutar aquelas palavras ficou completamente sem reação, enquanto Ross ficou completamente vermelha de vergonha e se jogou na cama e pôs a cara no travesseiro.

e ficou repetindo...

- Desculpa, Desculpa, Desculpa!

Edward se levantou e sentou ao lado de Ross na cama e pôs a mão em seu ombro...

- Ora, Ross, Você não precisa se desculpar por uma coisa dessa. - disse gentilmente

- Mas!...mas!... eu não devia ter dito assim do nada! - respondeu ela com a cara ainda enfiada no travesseiro

- Olhe pra mim Ross...

Ross mesmo com muita timidez , tirou a cara do travesseiro e olhou para Edward.

eles ficaram se encarando Olho a Olho por alguns instantes , até que Edward disse...

- Feche os olhos.

Ross fechou os olhos, e sua mente estava prestes a explodir de tantos pensamentos que passavam ao mesmo tempo ali.

E quando de repente sentiu seus Lábios sendo pressionados pelos lábios de Edward...

Foi então que Edward e Ross deram um Longo e macio beijo...

Ross estava se sentindo tão bem , que chegou a imaginar que fosse um sonho.

Os Dois conversaram um pouco pelo resto da noite até pegarem no sono.

já no outro dia , ao saírem os dois do quarto pela manhã , avistaram todos ali no Hall do hotel... Al , Brosh , Armstrong , Roy , Riza e até mesmo Winry...

- Ué! oque vocês todos estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Ed com uma cara confusa.

- Ora Ora! vejam só o Moleque do aço! , hehe , acho que você conseguiu não é mesmo tenente Ross? - Disse Roy com sua cara sarcástica de sempre

Edward Olhou para Ross com uma cara de "Do que ele está falando eim?" , e Ross deu um sorriso bobo para Edward.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia , Edward acabou descobrindo que tudo Foi combinado para que a Tenente Ross pudesse se declarar para ele naquela noite.

E aquele... Era apenas mais um dia na Cidade Central, um dia que Edward Elric e a Tenente Maria Ross , Nunca iriam se esquecer.

* * *

** FIM**

Bom, espero que tenham Gostado dessa minha primeira fic! ^^

Eu gostei da ideia desse casal , e acabei fazendo uma conta aqui só pra poder escrever sobre eles ^^

e acabei gostando, espero escrever muitas outras fics no futuro... :D

**Obrigado Por Ler ^^**


End file.
